


Getting on swimmingly

by reneemaurice



Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemaurice/pseuds/reneemaurice
Summary: Oliver finds Grace in his pool late at night.
Relationships: Grace Farrell/Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Getting on swimmingly

So there aren’t many M rated “Grace/Oliver” stories, which is understandable given the era, though the whole boss/secretary thing could certainly spark a few ideas! That is not what this story is though, the idea of the two of them together, dripping wet, conjured up far too many exciting thoughts! 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. 

... 

It had been a long day. Annie had required her new Father's constant attention, not wishing to leave his side, until eventually sleep overtook the little girl. Being needed by someone so desperately was an experience Oliver Warbucks had not had for a very long time. It was exhausting, yet more rewarding than anything he could have otherwise done that day. Now that she was soundly sleeping in her bed, Oliver craved some alone time, some time to relax. He knew the perfect way to do so. 

He walked to his bedroom and retrieved his bathers from one of his mahogany drawers. He changed into them, throwing his robe over top, and made his way downstairs to his indoor swimming pool. 

He strolled down the staircase and through the large entrance hall towards his gymnasium. His confident steps faltered when he noticed the swimming pool was occupied by someone else. He squinted to see who it was. He allowed his live-in staff to use the pool and gymnasium for their own exercise, provided it didn’t interfere with their work, and provided it wasn’t at the same time as Mr. Warbucks himself. He couldn’t be angry at this person for being in the pool at this hour - after all, he would usually not be in here at this time of night himself. 

The figure lifted themselves out of the water and came to sit on the side, leaving their legs dangling in the pool. It was a woman, slender, with hair that was longer and sleeker than he was used to seeing due to the fact that it was wet, but despite this, and the fact that she had her back to him, Oliver would recognize her figure anywhere. It was his personal secretary, Miss Grace Farrell. 

Oliver couldn’t help but stare at Grace’s bare skin, glistening with waterdrops. Who knew how soft and smooth it was when it was usually hidden beneath business suits? He barely had an opportunity to see it. Of course, when there was an opportunity to, when she wore a dress that showed off her long, lean legs, he always noticed her beauty. Though he could never tell her this, of course. 

“Miss Farrell”, he spoke softly, not wishing to startle her. 

Immediately she spun around and regarded him with a surprised and apologetic expression. “Oh Mr. Warbucks, I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t think you’d be coming here at this late hour.” 

“It’s quite alright. Ordinarily I enjoy swimming in the morning, but today gave me no opportunity to do so.” 

Grace smiled sympathetically at her boss. “How’s Annie?” She had left the two of them alone after dinner, giving them space to be together, for Oliver to stretch his wings as a Father. 

“She’s sleeping, at last.” 

“Thank goodness”, Grace replied softly in relief, pleased that Annie had been able to find rest. 

There was a silence in the room for a few seconds as Grace thought about all that they had been through in the past couple of days. A moment later though, she realized Mr. Warbucks was still standing behind her, presumably waiting for her to leave his pool. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Warbucks, I’ll leave you to have your swim.” She moved to stand up. 

“Oh no,no”, Oliver objected in an uncharacteristically gentle way. “Please don’t go on my account. You’ve had a long day as well. I’m...happy for you to stay and enjoy your leisure time.” 

“Are you sure, Sir?” She asked him warily. 

“Quite sure”, he replied shortly. Grace couldn’t help but noticed he still hadn’t moved further into the room however. She then realized he was staring at her. She felt hot under his gaze. 

“My apologies, Sir. I’m aware I’m not usually this um...underdressed.”

“It’s no matter to me, Grace. I hardly expect you to be wearing a business suit while swimming, and if it’s modesty you’re concerned.about, well...” he couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her body. “You certainly have nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“Nor do you, Sir”, Grace replied, flushing as she said it.

“Ha!” Oliver laughed, not noticing her shyness. “I’m a work in progress, which is unfortunately progressing in the wrong direction.” 

Grace kept quiet this time, merely shaking her head. 

“These bathers are rather nice, however”, he said offhandedly as he descended the steps into the pool. 

“Yes, I remember picking them out”, Grace told him with a pointed look. 

He stilled in the water, looking up at her. “Oh, yes of course.” 

She smiled coyly at him. 

"You've been with me for quite some time, haven't you?" He addressed her softly. 

"Indeed I have." Grace whispered back. “And if I may say so, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite so happy as you are now.” 

Oliver swam to the other side of the pool, calling back to her. “Well that’s all your doing, isn’t it?” 

“All my doing, Sir? Oh no, I was referring to Annie being here.” 

“Yes, but she wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you being insubordinate, bringing home a girl instead of a boy like I requested, forcing me to adopt her…” 

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again as he continued. “...Knowing exactly what I needed even when I didn’t know it myself.” He’d swum back towards the middle of the pool now and he looked at her with a warm expression. 

Grace smiled softly back at him. “Well, I think having Annie here has given us something we’ve all needed. She brings such joy and life to the house.” 

“Yes well, not quite as much today as we’ve come to expect from her”, Oliver admitted, with a worried look. “Not that it’s any wonder after the hellish ordeal she endured last night.” 

Grace nodded sadly. "I don't think the poor dear has stopped shaking since Punjab brought her down off that bridge." 

"Indeed", Oliver frowned in concern. “Despite canceling all of my appointments for the entire day to be with her, using any opportunity I can to make her smile and laugh, I can tell, she’s still quite shaken.” 

“I think you’ll find it will take more than one day for the trauma of that horrid experience to leave her”, Grace told him wisely. 

“Yes”, Oliver frowned. “I would take it all from her in a heartbeat if I could.” He leaned backwards into the water.

Grace’s heart swelled at his sentiment. “So would I”, she agreed with him. 

Rotating his arms to keep himself afloat, Oliver sighed. “Let’s take her to Rumplemeyers tomorrow, that ought to help cheer her up a mite. It’ll mean rescheduling some other very pressing business, but well, nothing’s more pressing right now than Annie’s happiness, is it?” 

"Oliver Warbucks, you've gone soft", Grace teased him. Oliver spluttered, swallowing water as he rolled over too fast to glare at her. 

"Nonsense!" He barked, his face beet red. 

Grace merely grinned at him. "It’s a good look for you." 

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, ready for a playful argument, but then had another idea. He swam closer to the edge of the pool where she sat, when he got within a few feet of her, Grace stared at him warily. "What are you-Oh!" She shrieked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards and into the water. 

After sinking down, she flapped back up to the surface, gasping for air, looking extremely perturbed. 

"And wet is a good look for you. Ha!" He bellowed with a smirk on his face. 

Grace's jaw dropped in indignance. She reached down into the water and splashed some in her boss's direction. It hit him squarely in the face - exactly the desired effect, and she laughed in triumphance. 

"Ooh", Oliver growled, shaking his head while rising out of the water. "That was not a very nice thing to do, young lady." 

Grace bit her bottom lip, intimidated by his tall stature, and at the same time, excited by his closeness and the gleam in his eye. 

"Maybe not, but you deserved it", she countered back, standing her ground, even as he closed in on her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back under the water yet again, but this time, going under with her. 

She kicked, half-heartedly trying to get away, his hold on her was not strong and she began to swim away from him, hoping he might chase her. To her delight, he did just that. 

Despite spending time at sea, he was not the strongest of swimmers and Grace was able to stay ahead of him, though after a few seconds she became curious about what he might do if she stopped and let him catch her. She turned back around, allowing him time to reach her and he used it to his advantage, grabbing hold of her ankle as soon as he got close enough. 

He pulled her back down under the surface yet again, but instead of pulling away from him, Grace bent her knee, pulling him into her instead. In a moment of recklessness, Grace gripped his head as she crashed into him, fusing her lips to his. 

They bobbed together to the surface and Oliver pulled away quickly, needing air. The speed at which he separated himself from her convinced Grace that he was embarrassed or angry about her kissing him. 

"Sir, I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over m-" 

Her apology was cut short by Oliver's mouth, closing over hers again. A small moan escaped her throat as he kissed her and she shivered as his hands found her waist again, his fingertips just inches away from her breasts, covered only by the thin material of her bathing suit. 

She drew her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, dreading the thought of letting him go, lest he realize the mistake he’d made of kissing his secretary. But that was the farthest thing from Oliver’s mind right now. The thing most at the forefront was how he was going to be able to stop himself from taking this too far. 

He grunted into her mouth as she lifted her legs and tentatively wrapped them around his waist. His hands automatically moved to support her underneath her thighs. The feeling of his hands on her bare skin sent shockwaves of sensation through her and she broke the kiss, inhaling sharply. 

Oliver was looking at her with the most lustful expression she’d ever seen on a man. He readjusted his hold on her, his hands landing squarely on her rear. "Do you know how incredibly irresistible you are?" 

Grace’s heart was thrumming hard against her chest. With the sheerness of the material of her bathing suit, she was sure he could feel it too."Oh? Well you've done a pretty good job of resisting me for all these years." 

"I didn't get to where I am without willpower”, he growled. 

“Well Sir, I feel this may also be the end of my own restraint”, she countered, her own eyes alight with passion. 

"I thought I had requested that you call me Oliver from now on." The billionaire looked at her with a playfulness she could not recall seeing in her boss during all the years she'd worked for him. 

Grace blinked at him and smiled shyly. "Oh, I-I thought that was just in that particular instance. I didn't know you wished for me to address you as such going forward. Only that, I would be the only one in your staff to call you that and I fear it may create some discrepancy among the..." 

"Grace", the softness of his voice cut through her nervous babble. The expression he was looking at her with was equally tender and it made her heart skip like a stone across a pond. 

"You could, in the very least, call me Oliver when there's nobody else around. Could you not?" 

Joy spread across her face. "Yes, I could do that...Oliver." She smiled again, even wider this time. 

His eyes crinkled as he too smiled, in satisfaction. “Besides which, I think it’s rather obvious that you are more to me than just one of my staff.” 

“Oh...yes”, she blinked, reminding herself that she was in fact, in his arms right now. “Well, what am I, to you?” 

Oliver placed a hand on her cheek and said with confidence, “You’re the woman whom I am in love with.” 

Tears sprang to Grace’s eyes. “Oh Oliver. Do you really mean it?” 

“I do, Grace. I do. And you...feel the same way?” He asked her, searching her eyes for her answer. 

“Yes Oliver, I love you very much. I have for a very long time.” 

He drew her back in for another passion-filled kiss. A squeal came out of Grace’s mouth when she felt Oliver’s teeth nibble her bottom lip. “Oliver!” She laughed in surprise. 

He just stared at her wantonly. “Every day sitting across my desk from you, watching you hard at work, the way you bite your bottom lip when you’re deep in concentration. How many times I’ve wanted to reach across my desk, pull you onto it and bite that lip myself.” 

Grace groaned. “Oliver. I've dreamed of you saying this to me. Of taking me in your arms, making love to me. Is that awful? Sinful?"

Oliver’s eyes popped open. "Well, my dear, I never knew I caused you to question your virtue so, but I can't say it doesn't make every fantasy I've had about you all the more exciting." 

Grace gasped, arousal flooding through her veins. "Oh Oliver, touch me." 

He hesitated for just a moment, navigating with his own moral compass, but then deciding he’d known Grace long enough to say they’d had a relationship of sorts at least, for several years. Grace Farrell was no floozy, she had been loyal to him for almost a decade, and had become an integral part of his life, and if his gorgeous young secretary truly wanted him, then what reason would he have to refuse her? At this point, he wasn’t really even sure that he could refuse her, and he certainly didn’t want to. 

So, using his left hand, he pushed the strap of her bathing suit only slightly down her arm, goosebumps immediately forming where his fingers had touched her skin. With her shoulder exposed, he dropped a kiss to it, then drug his lips upwards to her neck, placing another kiss there. Grace whimpered, her fingers clutching onto his arms. 

He lowered the right strap as well and the suit fell to her waist, exposing her breasts to him. She hissed at the cold, then again in arousal as he brought his face to her chest and placed several open mouthed kisses there. He spun them around and moved Grace backwards through the water until her back made contact with the side of the pool. She made a sound of astonishment as he pushed her up against the cold marble edge. She gripped onto the stone as Oliver used his hands to lower her bathing suit, shirking it down under the water until it came away from her legs, leaving her naked before him. 

He feasted on her with his eyes, following the trail with his hands and then his mouth. Kneading her delicate breasts with his large palms, then bringing his mouth to them and licking and sucking her milky bosom. 

Grace was in heavenly bliss, feeling vulnerable yet empowered all at once. Being so cherished by the man for whom she had such great affection and attraction. She might have felt ashamed or embarrassed if she were with any other man, but she and Oliver Warbucks had been through so much together. There was no one she knew more intimately than him. She had given him her heart a long time ago, so it was without reservation or hesitance that she gave him the rest of her body now. 

Framing his face in her hands, she gently guided him up until his lips met hers again. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt his hand skirting up the inside of her bare thigh. When his thumb brushed her centre, she let out a wail which echoed around the room. 

She grit her teeth together as he slowly stroked her with his fingertips. The sensation was so overpowering, she had to push him away. “Oliver, that’s too much, I can’t bear it.” She gripped his shoulders, looking at him pleadingly. 

“It’s alright”, he reassured her, stopping instantly and bringing his hand up to her face, his other hand was set at her lower back, holding her so that she was protected from the sharpness of the marble. 

She closed her eyes, leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. Bumping his nose with hers, she whispered, “Oliver, please let me feel you.” 

He pulled back from her slightly, searching her eyes for confirmation that she really wanted what she was asking him for. What he saw in those eyes, astounded him. Desire, determination, and most obviously; love. 

He realized in that moment that he’d seen that look on her face many times before. Only now that she was asking him to give himself to her could he recognize it for what it truly was. 

He nodded slowly, then kissed her deeply while she slid her delicate hands over his broad shoulders and removed his own bathing suit, meaning they were naked together. Grace’s hand drifted down his strong chest and as it dipped below the water, Oliver inhaled sharply at what he knew was to come. He choked as her hand closed around his manhood, dropping his head to Grace’s shoulder, letting himself be vulnerable in front of her. 

Grace placed loving kisses all over his face as she stroked his most sensitive organ. She knew how hard it was for Oliver to give up control to anyone, and she felt honoured to be the one he was giving that power to. 

“Grace”, he coughed. “I need to…hah...Let me take you there with me.” 

Grace stared at him, lips parted, face flushed and eyes wide. The fact that he wanted to share the moment of climax with her, to help her achieve that same amount of pleasure he felt, spoke volumes about the character of the man, the man she was in love with. 

Without words, she stilled her hand and bent her knees to allow her to sink down into the water and sheath him. She cried out as he rose up and filled her to what seemed like an impossible depth. 

As he moved inside of her, Grace curled her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She gasped each time he struck her, her eyes rolling back in her head at the intense sensation. 

Grace was floating both literally and figuratively. The stuff of her very secretive dreams was coming true, and it was better than anything she’d ever imagined! He was gentle, considerate, just as she knew him to be, but unlike anything he ever let most people see, and this, this side of him, she knew, was reserved only for her, and would be for the rest of their lives. 

With that blissful thought in mind, she collapsed around him, and she knew that he was close as well by the way his fingertips were digging into her skin. It may have been reckless of them but they wordlessly decided to remain joined as Oliver reached his own moment of ecstasy. Grace’s arms held him tightly as he spilled inside her. 

Oliver let out an exalted cry, immediately grasping his lover’s chin and pulling her back to him for another long, emotional kiss. 

“Well”, he panted raggedly. “It seems as if you have no other option now but to marry me, Grace.” There was a deviant twinkle in his eye as he said it and Grace shook her head at him, beaming. “Well I don’t want any other option, so that suits me just fine.” She kissed him lovingly, both of them grinning as they pulled apart. 

Oliver lifted her out of the pool and then jumped up after her. Deciding how uncomfortable it would be to try and put their bathing suits back on, they both donned their robes and did them up tightly to walk back up to their rooms. 

“I’d better go first. We don’t want to rouse any suspicion if there’s anyone else still up”, Grace suggested. 

Oliver placed both his hands on her face. “Tomorrow after we take Annie to Rumplemeyers, let’s visit Tiffany’s again and get you a ring that will leave no room for suspicion from anyone.” 

“Oh, Oliver. Really? I realize you’re very wealthy, but I don’t need anything as expensive as that, honest.” Grace covered her face with her hand and swallowed back tears. 

He kissed his new fiance on her forehead. “Well, we must ensure the gold is real, we don’t want it to rust should you choose to go swimming.” He brought his mouth down to whisper into her ear. “And I think we may have to make swimming a more regular activity.” 

Grace laughed in surprise, glancing back at him as she walked out of the room. "Oliver Warbucks, you are the devil!"


End file.
